Usuario:Luiselmarlyto
Sobre mi Que decir de mi, que hace unos meses me enganché a esta fabulosa serie y lleno de conocimientos sobre ella no pude resistir a unirme a este wiki. Mis personajes favoritos son Rainbow Dash y Sweetie Belle, Rainbow Dash me encanta su diseño, personalidad, voz y gustos y de Sweetie Belle me encanta su ternura e inocencia. Soy estudiante de la Universidad Nacional de Colombia, por lo que como ya lo deduciran soy de Colombia XD, ademas de MLP soy un fanatico de los videojuegos de muchos tipos, tambien soy fanatico en general de la animacion americana y en menor medida de la japonesa. Hace poco funde mi canal de youtube basado en mis experiencias con MLP llamado Sweetie Dash 12 Luiselmarlyto moderador del chat Como moderador del chat mi trabajo es mantener bajo control la dinamica del chat, propiciar un ambiente thumb|Hola soy moderador del chat y me complacerá ayudarte en lo que necesitesagradable para todos sus usarios no solo advertiendo y castigando a quienes se lo merecen sino tambien ayudando a los mas novatos, a los mas timidos, a los que prefieren las conversaciones privadas y a los necesitan ayuda en distintos temas del wiki, como moderador del chat nunca te rechazaré una conversacion por mensajes privados, siempre que la requieras usala con confianza que para eso estoy yo para ayudarte, recuerda siempre recurrir a mi si te sientes algo incomod@ o piensas que alguien necesita ser corregido, soy un ser humano no un robot no puedo estar atento a todo, siempre agradezco que los usuarios del chat intenten resolver los problemas y cuando eso ya no sea posible recurran a los moderadores. Como aplico mis reglas Cada moderador del chat es libre de ser mas o menos estricto en su moderacion segun lo considere, pero al menos esta es mi forma individual de aplicarla *Cuando alguien se pasa con el vocabulario o empeiza a incomodar a alguien por lo que está diciendo, comienzo mediando con el explicandole lo que está provocando y que debe detenerse. *Mi sistema se basa en las 3 advertencias, cada vez que incumplas una regla o hagas algo que no deberias hacer se te impondrá una advertencia, la primera y segunda advertencia no conllevan ninguna consecuencia, mas alla de estar advertido, tras dos advertencias y una nueva infracción se aplica directamente la expulsion, sin consulta o mediación con el usuario, el usuario tiene la opcion de reflexionar y volver al chat con una nueva actitud sin embargo si persiste será inmediatamente baneado durante un periodo definido por mi de acuerdo a la infracción, recuerda que tus advertencias se acumulan durante el dia en cuestion y el contador es reiniciado con la nueva salida del sol. No te preocupes siempre que sigas las simples reglas del chat y seas amable con los demas todo estará bien. Lo que me gusta En general me gusta el mundillo de los videojuegos, los dibujos animados, alguna que otra serie de personas reales, muchos deportes en general y también debo añadir la edición de video, programacion y similares y claro editar en wikia. Lo que me gusta de MLP Mis capitulos favoritos Primera temporada *La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 1 *La Magia de la Amistad, Parte 2 *La apariencia no lo es todo *Llamada de la chica *Amigas otoñales *Las predicciones de Pinkie *La rain-plosión sónica *Una loca función *Crónicas de la amistad *Fiesta para una *La mejor noche en la historia Segunda temporada *El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 1 *El Regreso de la Armonía, Parte 2 *Lección Cero *La Hermandad de los Cascos *Ataque de codicia *Hearth's Warming Eve *Family Appreciation Day *Read It and Weep *Hearts and Hooves day *A Friend in Deed *Putting Your Hoof Down *It's About Time *Hurricane Fluttershy *Ponyville Confidential *Una boda en Canterlot, Parte 1 *Una boda en Canterlot, Parte 2 Tercera temporada *Imperio de cristal. Parte 1 *Imperio de cristal, Parte 2 *Too Many Pinkie Pies *One Bad Apple *Magic Duel *Sleepless in Ponyville *Wonderbolts Academy *Games Ponies Play *Magical Mystery Cure Mis Canciones favoritas Primera temporada thumb|left|335 pxthumb|right|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|right|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|right|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|right|335 px Segunda temporada thumb|left|335pxthumb|right|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|right|335 pxthumb|left|335pxthumb|right|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|right|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|right|335 px Tercera temporada thumb|left|335 pxthumb|right|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|right|335 pxthumb|left|335 pxthumb|right|335 px Adicionales o de fans thumb|left|335 px thumb|right|335 pxthumb|left|335pxthumb|right|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|left|335 px thumb|right|335 px thumb|left|335 px Mis amigos Aparte de los amigos que tengo más cerca y que me rodean, tambien tengo varios amigos acá en wikia, algunos de estos son: Amigos *Flutterfan30 *Scootaloo the best pony *The Demon Hunter Dante Sparda *Tspkl *Turop *Princesa cadence Amigas *ApplebloomFluttershy *Applejack500G *Crazy Pinkie *Gingana *Melody *Lady flitter *Lady Twilight *Megaisa *Pinkie pie *Pinkie Pie's Friend *Princesa Esmeralda *Rainbow dashie (rd) *Velen pinkamena diane pie Frases Celebres "Quisiera decir que My Little Pony es la serie de mi infancia, pero tengo la dicha de decir que es la serie de mi presente" - Luiselmarlyto "En este mundo estas muerto si enfocas lo que haces solo para niños, ya que los adultos son niños crecidos a final de cuentas" - Walt Disney "Me doy cuenta de que no has visto ningun episodio de la serie porque si lo hubieras hecho ya serias un Brony" - Meghan McCarthy "Me fue encomendada la tarea de hacer una serie que pudieran disfrutar tanto los niños como sus padres mientras la ven" - Lauren Faust Regalos de amigos black-spyro: ok luise ya quedo el dibujo en el que querias salir espero que te guste.... lo titulo AMIGOS DEL CHAT!!! frame|left|luise,hylian warrior,black-spyro,white wolf y fanmapache!!!! thumb|left|600px|espero que te guste este pequenito regalit de parte mia luisel xD thumb|340px